


Secrets among the stars

by LostOneHero



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, faes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16959147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Fae Deceit hype.





	Secrets among the stars

It’s been way too long since Dorian has gone home, but it’s his own fault. He did run away to be among people. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t get home sick. He is finally meeting his boyfriend of 5 years family, and he was so nervous. The reason it took so long was the fear his boyfriend felt even though he would never admit it of coming out to his father. This wasn’t as big of an issue as he thought.

That is why they are stuck in a car driving upstate to see them. Moments like these always make him think of his family, and how heartbroken they would be seeing him happy with a human. He could never go home they probably think of him as a traitor, some monster who sympathizes with humans. His boyfriend is actually the only one who knows his secret, and he doesn’t mind at all. Granted he keeps trying to apply science to magic. He’s still adorable.

……..

“Dorian wake up we’re here.” Logan was shaking Dee gently as to wake him up.

Dee woke up slowly turning in his seat. “Nooo lo I need a few more minutes.” Dee peaked at his boyfriend who has a small smile on his face through his tense glare. “Ugh fine fine. I’m up space boy.”

Logan bit back a smile at that old nickname as they both got out of the car. “Now Dorian my whole family is here for the holidays, I haven’t seen them in years so I don’t know what to expect. However…” Dee cuts off the start of Logan’s ramblings with a kiss.

“Let us face the music my love, and come now they can’t be as bad as my family.” Dee smiles heading towards the house.

Logan grabs onto Dee’s hand walking behind him. “I’m just I know it sounds stupid but I’m scared that they will hate me for loosing contact.”

Dorian gave a soft smile knocking on the door. “I highly doubt that my- ACK” Dee is pushed aside as a man tackles Logan while other voices shout LoLo.

“LOLO oh my gosh look at how big you got I’ve missed you so much oh no did I knock over your boyfriend I’m so sorry.” The man is tightly hugging Logan while Dorian gets up.

Logan sighs. “Dorian this is my older brother Patton, and I would appreciate if you could let go.”

The man now known as Patton looks over to Dorian who is brushing snow off his coat. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry about that you have to tell me everything how did you guys meet Oh Oh do you work with Logan now, what’s your family like?”

The last question struck a nerve and Dorian remained quiet hiding his burned half of his face.

Logan sighs. “Dorian uh ran away from his family when he was younger that’s how he got his burn scars. He doesn’t like to talk about it Patton.”

Patton looks like he was about to cry when he tackled Dee into a tight hug. “You’re part of our famILY now.”

Dee looked confused as Patton dragged him inside Logan followed behind shaking his head.

……..

Dorian has now dozed off on the couch after being covered in several layers of blankets. Patton was giving Logan that look.

Logan even years being apart broke under his brother’s gaze. “What is it Patton?”

“Did his parents really hurt him?” Patton looked at Dee’s sleeping form with a frown.

Logan frowns “no Pat he got the burns running away from his home. I do not know fully why he ran away, but he disagreed with his parents views on many topics and what he was forced to be when he grew up. I do not know much about his family.”

Patton’s lips pull into a straight line. “I see well I hope he found happiness here.”

“He tells me he’s happy in my arms which makes no sense since whenever he says it we aren’t even laying next to each other.”

Patton breaks out giggling. “Logan I still love how you never changed.”

Logan looks confused. “What are you talking about?”

Patton just smiles getting up. “Oh yeah my boyfriends Roman and Virgil are coming over tomorrow. We’ve been dating two years now.”

Logan merely nods yawning leaning on Dorian.

…….

The door slams open the next morning.

“PATTON MY LOVE YOUR PRINCES HAVE ARRIVED.” A loud voice echoes through the house causing Dorian to accidently stab his hand with a fork, and Logan to drop his glasses on his toast covered in crofters.

“Roman too loud.” A much quieter voice followed after.

“Oh my gosh Roman Virgil, come in meet my brother and his boyfriend.” Patton called from the kitchen as the sound of feet came closer.

Dorian assumed the one in the white and gold coat was Roman while the one in black was…. Oh…. oh no. Dorian’s eyes looked like he saw a ghost and as Logan put on his now recleaned glasses saw this.

“Oh guys this is Roman and Virgil my boyfriends, and that is Logan and that is boyfriend Dorian.” Patton looked so happy.

“Salutations I’m Logan.”

“I’m Dorian.”

Virgil was the one who froze hearing Dorian’s voice but before he could yell at his older brother for faking his death and leaving. He saw his face and realized he didn’t fake his death but survived the fire, and probably didn’t think he would be welcome back, and viewed as a disgrace. Dorian told him that he wanted to be among humans, the fire wasn’t suppose to happen when he left but it did. Virgil mourned him, and yet he’s here.

Virgil looked close to tears as he ran out if the room.

“I uh….” Dorian doesn’t defend himself as he chases after Virgil.

Patton and Roman try to follow but Logan stops them. “I don’t think we should get involved.”

The pair want to argue but they don’t know what’s going on.

……

Virgil had returned to fae form hiding in the bathroom. Dorian had easily found him but when returning to fae he was stuck on the floor.

“Uh do you mind if I throw up a rope.” Dorian called up to Virgil.

“Dee your… oh my gods Dee your wings.” Virgil was horrified looking down at his older brother and his disfigured wings.

Dorian flung a rope up climbing to move next to his brother. “ Why are you crying don’t you hate me for leaving?”

“Dee we thought you died in the fire all we found were your torn wings.” Virgil whimpers

“You think I died? Here i thought you guys disowned me. I didn’t think I was hurt that bad until I made it into the forest, as you can see I really fucked up.” Dorian rubbed his brother’s back.

Virgil hiccups calming down from his brother’s touch. “How did you end up with a nerd?”

“How did you end up with a dad and a loud mouth?” Dorian retorts

Virgil erupts in a quiet laugh rubbing his eyes. “You’re awful, but I missed you. Who made the rope?”

“Logan made the rope I made the hook, he is working on making replacement wings. It’s his new project and he is so excited for me to try it. To be honest I haven’t been able to fly in 10 years verge I don’t know if I still can, but i don’t have the heart to tell him that.” Dorian was rambling this was something he did to calm Virgil even more.

“It is like riding a bike right you’ll know or you’ll be a klutz.” Virgil jokes.

Dorian rolls his eyes going back to human form. “Come on everyone is probably looking for us.”

Virgil goes back to human form as well following behind Dee.

**Author's Note:**

> I might post some of the blind Deceit au things from my tumblr also lostonehero check it out. I post majority of my headcannons there among short stories.


End file.
